Found Emma
by jaymamazing98
Summary: So this story is about what s happening after Emma runs from the wedding, please read and review :D xx


**Chapter 1: To find Emma**

**Hi guys so this is my second fanfiction and ofcourse it is about my favourite couple: WEMMA! Hope you like it :)**

I just left my sister's house to go home with will. We sat in will's car and he drived me home. I can't believe that he actually comed after me and sang to me. He stood there with the whole glee club and sang to me. He comed for taking me back from leaving him at the altar.  
I did'nt want to leave him.  
I just freaked out and i did'nt know what to do, i just felt like the only thing to do is to run, to run away from the wedding. I could'nt get married, i just could'nt... Not after finn kissed me...

~~~

**1 hour before!**  
"I think we need to start from scratch, maybe with a movie on friday night. see if we can get to know each other all over again"  
"I think that would be nice"  
I slowly hold will's hand and rest my head on his shoulder, he kissed my head.  
"So, do you want to come home to me now or do you still want to live at your sister's place your whole life?" Will smiled at me.  
"Ofcourse i want to come with you, let me just pack my stuffs okey?"  
"Okey, i wait down here"

~~~

We was sitting in the car and we was soon home.  
"Will? I just want to say that everything did turn on wrong way at the wedding, we're supposted to be married now and i just want so much to be yours and only your wife it's just that i got paniced. Will i did'nt knew what to do, you don't hate me, right?"  
"Emma.. No i will never hate you. It was me leaving you with all the wedding and i was'nt home and helping you to plan anything, you did this all by yourself"  
"Yeah, i still love you will and i'm still so in love with you, you knows that right?"  
"I love you to emma, forever"

"You're still wearing the ring emma?"  
"Yeah, why would'nt i?"  
"So that's means that we're still engaged"  
"Yep"  
"Emma..." Will stands on his one leg and it seemed like he was just about to propose to me again?  
"No will, shh, you don't need to do this, sweetheart look, i still love you and i'm still wearing your ring because i love you. We're getting married someday and until then i'm gonna wear one ring on my hand. And you know what?"  
"No.."  
"When that day comes i'm gonna wear 2 rings on my hand"  
"Emma honey, you're to cute"  
Will took a step closer to me, layed a hand around my neck and kissed me.  
Will tooked his hand on a hair section in my hair "You know what? I really love to have my red haired little poppet home"  
"I'm glad to be home"  
Will took a deep breath.  
"Is it okey if i kiss you again? I've really missed your lips and we owe each other many kisses now after you've been gone"  
"Will, just keep your mouth shut snd kiss me"  
Will looked me in my eyes and kissed me again.  
"Mmh, tounge.. Tounge" i said.  
"What's that supposted to mean?"  
I held on will and took my tongue in his mouth.  
"That's what its supposted to mean"  
"I like it, are you hungry?"  
"Yes i'm starving"  
"Oh so you did'nt get food at your sister's house?" Will was sarcastic.  
"Yes your silly"  
"Waffles?"  
"Oh yes! I've missed your waffles so much will, you have no idea"  
"I'm pretty good on waffles right?"  
"Yep the best in the city"

~~~

"I'm going to take a shower, see you soon darling" will shouted to me.  
"Will wait" i ran up to him.  
"Would you mind if i shower with you?" I asked will.  
"No, not at all, i love shower with you"  
"Why?"  
"What? What do you mean with why?"  
"Why do you like shower with me?"  
"Uhm because you're my lovely fiancee and i love see you naked, you know what i mean"  
"And that means that you like my body?"  
"I love your body, it's perfect"  
"Thank you, and you knows that i love your body to, your sixpack and all the muscles are so sexy"  
"You think so?"  
"Yep"  
"Ok, let's shower"  
We jump in in the shower and will put the water on.  
"It's sp much more fun to shower with you than alone will"  
"Yes, have you ever had shower sex?"  
"Nope, who would that be with if i have'nt had it with you?"  
"Maybe carl?"  
"Will.. I tould you that i was virgin the first time you and me did it.."  
"Yeah, we should try shower sex sometime"  
"Haha we should"  
I gave will a quick kiss on the lips before i started schampoo my hair

~~~

"Will? Honey?"  
"Em, i'm down here"  
I went down to will.  
"Guess who just called me and invited us over to dinner tonight"  
"Your parents?"  
"Nope, shannon"  
"Oh that's fun, which time?"  
"7"  
"Okey, i will fresh up a bit"

~~~

Will and i was going to shannons house, it was just 15 minutes from our house so we decided to walk there. Will was taking my hand and hold it.

"One week ago i was laying on my bed and cried because you were gone, i can't believe you're here with me now"  
"I'm so sorry for everything, that i made you cry"  
"My fiancee was gone and i did'nt know where, of course i was sad"  
"Yeah, i will make it up to you sometime, i promise"  
"You don't need to"  
"Yes, i do, you know what? I want to marry you, soon"  
"And you'll promise to not run away then?"  
" i will not run away"  
"Good"

~~~

Me, will and shannon are sitting and eating dinner at shannons place.  
"I'm so happy that you're back pumpkin" shannon said.  
"aww, i'm happy to be back"  
"I've really missed you emma" shannon said.  
"I've missed you to"  
"So how's it going in glee club shue?"  
"It's going well. This week emma's gonna be in glee club to help me"  
Will smiled to me.  
"You know how cute you two are together right? I really wish i've got a boyfriend to"  
"Shannon don't be sad, you're going to find someone, i promise you" will said.  
"I just wish someone loved me"  
Shannon started to cry.  
"We love you shann, don't cry please" i said and sat down behind her. I gave her a hug.  
"Thank you guys, if you were'nt here for me i don't know what to do"  
"We're always gonna be here for you, you're our friend"  
"Are you two gonna get married?"  
"Yes, soon actually" i said.  
"You two really belongs to eachother" shannon said to us.  
I look at will and smiled he was giving me a kiss on the cheek.

~~~

I was in the bathroom getting ready for bed and will was in the bed and reading his book. I'm back at school tomorrow, finally after 3 weeks i'm there again.  
I went out of the bathroom and went in to the bedroom.  
"Hi, sweeti, ready for bed?" Will asked me.  
"Yeah, in a minute i just need to get my night clothes on"  
"So.. I'm done"  
I was laying down behind will and he turned the light off. He was layin his arm around me.  
"Goodnight emma, i love you"  
" love you to"  
~2 minutes later~  
"Will? Are you sleeping?"  
"No.."  
"We forgot our goodnight kiss"  
"Sorry"  
I turned around and gave will a kiss on the mouth.  
"Mm, more emma"  
I kissed will again. This is the best of the day, the goodnight kiss.  
We was making out. Will layed over me.  
"Will... It's midnight and it's school tomorrow, you really want to have sex now?"  
"Yep, now emma"

The alarm started to  
I woke up and i could feel wills breath in my neck. I turned around.  
"Will? Wake up it's morning"  
"I'm so tired..."  
"I warned you that we should'nt have sex in the middle of the night, come on, it's school today"  
"Okey, it was worth it i promise you"  
Will kissed me.  
"Can we just lay down here all day?"will said.  
"I wish, i'm going to take a shower, you can sleep a little more if you want to"  
"Thanks em, love you"

"love you to"

**Ok.. so that was the chapter 1, did you like it? please review to me what you´d think about it. It means alot :) xx**


End file.
